zonguebob_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Harbanisan Vacation Gone South
After almost dying in an out-of-control mission involving saving Contraxans from a near-invincible quantum monster, the traumatized Loungers decide they need a vacation. They head off to Harbanisan where they meet an obnoxious, carefree, and strange preteen child named Lilio whose dysfunctional tragedy-struck family is in danger from a social worker, and needs friends after she ends up destroying her own friendship. She ends up meeting an equally-obnoxious creature hybridized of all fish creatures and beings and human-like beings made by a terrorist mad scientist named Numma Kiomben who is trying to capture it with a life pacifist named Blinkly, to get a bail from Oranos from the Grand Council. This monster, named Suture, and he learns to be from an insane sea monster into a loving family member, but unfortunately the Villain Legion doesn't unfortunately respect the Loungers' personal space and corrupt a member of the AUU Security Council General Vonthu to take drastic measures of weaponizing Suture. Now a vacation is another mission. Scenes 'Prologue' 'A Needed Vacation' Flashback *(ZongueBob): Well our next mission started with another mission. *Sonny: Show time everyone! It'll be here any minute! *Scoro: We've never battled an interdimensional monster before! I think the Lodgers could handle this better than us. *ZongueBob: Oh, don't be a killjoy! We'll handle this 20 minutes tops! *Drynder: I've had some understanding with this kind of power, and you think it'd take 20 minutes? *ZongueBob:... Sonny, what's 20 minutes to that monster? *Sonny: Oh, come on, hon, just because I'm a genius it doesn't mean I know everything. *ZongueBob: NOW you tell me! *Sau: A minute to the Öbialisk is 30 seconds. 20 minutes to it is half. 10 minutes. *ZongueBob: See? Have I ever lied to you? *Trigress: Let's just get this over with!... Pho, why aren't you wearing one of Sonny's jet packs? *Pho: It hurts! *Trigress: Hurts? *Pho:... It bruises my nipples. *Jokey: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! "MY NIPPLES HURT, OH GOODNESS ME!!!". So much for the Dracthon Warrior!! *Pho: Well at least I don't hide my insecurities by being a wisecracker! *Jokey: You don't need to remind me! (The Öbialisk came out of a quantum cloud, appearing similar to the Asilisk of Guardians of the Galaxy 2 roaring and breathing quantum energy, as it was the size of Insectasaurus)... On second thought Zonguebob, MAYBE we should've let the Lougers handle this. *Sonny: Well as usual they're preoccupied. So we have to play our part. Now let's rustle this bulath! (They fought it) *(Jokey): You won't believe what that beast did to us! It's powers f****d our minds up!! (The Öbialisk breathed quantum energy on them that warped their anatomy and biology rapidly) *Jokey: (A brained blob gurgling) *Master Cen: (A bird monster) GARMANARNAR!!!! *Sonny: (As an actual squirrel with her EVO suit gone) STEADY GODDAMN IT, JUST LET ME USE THE RAY- (The Öbialisk ate the quantum ray) NOOO!!! (She flew in) *ZongueBob: (A foamy sentient blob) SOOGGGCCNNNNNYYYYYY!!!!! *Ajax: (A Gladiozont) ("OH, YOU'RE JUST GOING TO EAT AND RUN, HUH?! WHAT ABOUT DESSERT?!?") (The Öbialisk flicked him with a tentacle) Inside Öbialisk *Sonny: (With lack of semi-aquatic nature, she suffocated quickly as she swam for the quantum ray in the internal fluids) ("OH SWEET ARBASUS, PLEASE LET ME LIVE!!! OH GODS PLEASE LET MY WEAKENED LUNGS HOLD IT IN!!! OH MY GODS, I GOTTA GET THAT RAY!!! PLEASE GODS IN THE IMMORTUM REALM!!! PLEASE BOUNDARY CLUSTER LORDS, ALL THAT'S HOLY, HEAR MY PRAYERS!!!") (She drowned as soon as she aimed and accidentally pulled the trigger as the energy overloaded the Öbialisk's powers as it expanded and cartoonishly inflated) *Xoriago: (A Punk alien, he was like this as the Öbialisk blew up in rainbow fluorescent oily slime) *(It cut to the Contraxans applauding and rewarding the Loungers) Oxydome *Jokey: (It cut to them walking there as they sat back in the Oxydome's living room as they sat beat and filthy)... Well... That was intense! (The heroes breathed heavily in relief and then were like this, some crying while others were swearing and yelling in insanity) *Juck: I CAN'T F*****G DO THIS ANYMORE!!! *Cephward: ME NEITHER!!!! *Sonny: THAT WAS SERIOUSLY F****D UP, WE ALMOST DIED!!! *Cephward: SO YOU AGREE?! *Sonny: YES-YES-F*****G-YES, T-T-THIS WAS INSANE!!! THAT WAS PURE LUCK!!! I WAS NOT IN CONTROL OF THAT SITUATION AT ALL!!! WE DIFFENTLY SHOULD'VE DONE THIS WITH, MAYBE NOT THE LOUGERS OR THE HA, BUT MAYBE WITH SOMEONE WHO HAD A BETTER IDEA WHAT THEY WERE DOING?! *Cehpward: "WHY DID WE EVER AGREE TO SUBUGATE OURSELVES INTO THIS TORMENT, WHY?!" *Sonny: I DON'T KNOW!!! MAYBE I WANTED A SUBSTITUTE TO FORGET MY TRAGIC PAST, MAYBE I WANTED A CHALLENGE OR ADRENALINE RUSHES ON A REGULAR BASIS, I HAVE NO F*****G CLUE!!! (The heroes continue wailing)... We need a vacation. Later... *Ajax: What about Respite? *Zonguebob: "I hear Hoihoi's nice this time of year." *Atrick: "That's because it's always nice." *Sonny: I don't think we need TOO much of a holiday. I feel we should go somewhere less... Robust. *Sau: I recommend Harbanisan. The water lover's capital of the UUniverses. The Lodgers have been there before. Said that they met a human who was one of the rare individuals to escape the Villains Act, and stopped an oil spill from the defunct Tiris Corporation. Also the home planet of the Harbins. *Sonny: Seems like a good spot to crash. *Atrick: "Why do you wanna crash into it?" *Sonny:... Do you always take things literally? *Atrick: Why would I litter the things I take? *Cephward: OKAY THAT HARDLY MAKES SENSE!!! *Sonny: Well this world is a good resort world. Many who love the water like me come here to get their feet wet, among other joys. I was only here once when studying an extinct underwater race. Of course I never took the time to enjoy myself when I was too busy swimming in science. *Sau:... For some reason I can't help but think of you swimming in a beaker when hearing that. *Atrick: NO WAY, I WAS JUST THINKING THAT TOO!!! *Sonny: Bottom line, now I can give it a shot. *Atrick: "I don't think you can shoot a planet short of an Astro Lazer." *Mr. Tetrus: "...... You REALLY don't have any brains at all, do ya son?" 'Grand Council Court/Meet Experiment 1026' *(SpongeBob): Where was the Heroes Act during this? *(Numma): Well... That's where the second part of this story comes in. That Öbialisk was sent there among others and were sealed back after that situation... Because of me. I was a scientist for the Apeirogon until my experiments caught legal attention with the madness I spread, albeit by accident. Thus I was sent to court. *General Marson: (Demqrolle and the AUU Grand Council was apparent) The court martial of the Apeirogon is now in session! Sir Prager? *Sir Prager: (He appeared)... Read the charges. *Triyskan: Doctor Numma Kiomben, second-class scientist of Apeirogon's Globex Science Division. You stand before this Council, accused, of illegal genetic experimentation. *Demqrolle: Shameful! Just shameful! *Triyskan: And you also have charges of illegal tradings with the Dark Radicals to sell sensitive projects of yours for 100 millites in cash. Bring in the exhibit! (A digital transporter acted up) *Sir Prager: How do you plead? *Numma: Not guilty! First off, about the first thing: my experiments are only theoretical and completely within legal boundaries. I am working for the Security Council after all. The second thing, well that could just be them trying to frame me for, a currently unknown reason! *General Marson: And as the head of the Security Council, I was informed you've actually created something. *Numma: (Scoffs) Created something? That would be unethical and irresponsible! I'd NEVER jeopardize my career by- (A fish-like preteen-sized mutant was seen)... Can I at least say I have no true loyalty to the Dark Radicals? *General Marson: ".... What in gods name did you created?" *Numma: "..... Okay fine! Ya caught me with my pants down! What you have here, is an entirely new spieces. It is evolutionarly more superior then all living creatures, a mastery of all weapons, thinks faster then 100,000 supercomputers with amazing problem solving skills! His only instict: Become the perfect all terran supersoldier! Why, this baby alone can do serious damage.... BUT THINK WHAT AN ENTIRE ARMY CAN DO?! THE DESTRUCTION POSSABILITIES ARE LIMITLESS?! (Laughs crazily as he fell down!)" *Sir Prager: "So basicly, a bio-weapon?" *Numma: "Well hey, at least he isn't a very big one." *General Marson: "And you were gonna SELL that thing to the Dark Rads like it was nothing?!" *Numma: "Hey, you have your cousin to blame for that when he allowed that pay deduction bill to pass, in some misguided name to help a poverish planet he has no legal athority in! He's gone too liberal for this goverment to handle!" *Sir Prager: "Don't try to scapeghont the council for something you did by yourself! You still were trying to give the Dark Rads a dangerious creature!" *Numma: "Pfft! Look, if it helps, there is one thing you should know. The only flaw of my exspeariment?: His listening skills are.... Lackluster. If anything, he would sooner end up redusing the Dark Rad HQ to utter ruins then become any serious use to them! So in a way, you morons interupted my own attempt to take down the Dark Rads..... Your WELCOME, by the way!" *General Marson: "So basicly, there's no reasoning with that thing?" *Numma: "Well, in throey anyway, I mean-" *General Marson: "YOUR SAYING YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT THING IS LIKE?! THEN WHAT MAKES YOU SO DAMN SURE IT CAN'T BE CONTROLED?!" *Numma: "Well I would've done some tests if SOME PEOPLE hadn't interupted?!" *Triyskan: This is ridiculous and/or dangerous!! That thing MUST be destroyed!!! *Demqrolle: Calm down, Vonthu! It is only a theory. So it's time to prove it. Does the thing have a name? *Numma: I refer to all my experiments by number order. This is my 1026th. So I guess you can call him Experiment 1026. *General Marson: "...... Why though?" *Numma: "Well it wouldn't be very exciting if I name him something stupid like Jerry or Ted! How many perfect soldiers do you know that can still be taken seriously with average sounding names?" *Sir Prager: Very well, we'll take your word for it. Experiment 1026, if you can, is there anything inside you that can be redeemable? *1026:... (It scoffed in hilarity)... (Alien Language: HEY, AREN'T YOU THOSE GUYS NUMMA SAID TAKES EXPERIMENTS UNDERGROUND AND ********** *********** COAT HANGER *************** SHOVE'IM IN A HARNESS ********* DOWN ************* ACROSS **************** UP *********** INSIDE ************** FOR ABOUT 20 MINUTES ******************* RAILROAD SPIKE **************************** LONIES ******************* THROUGH ************************ JAMMING IT IN THEIR ******************* DIAGONALLY ************** RAINING MEN ************************* STARBOOK **************** WATER TANK ************************* AND SLAPPING THEM WITH A ********************** ROTTEN STEAK *********************** IN A GOLDEN SHOWER ******************** EXTREME ******************** SHOVING THINGS IN ******************** THE 80'S?!) (Everyone was disgusted in random comical ways) *Demqrolle: OH, YOU NAUGHTY LITTLE POTTYMOUTH!! (1026 laughed crazily) *Numma: ARBASUS KRAAN!!! THAT'S LIKE CRINGYPASTA MEETS SCIENCE AND VELLAN PORNOGRAPHY TYPE OF TWISTED!!! Your honor, I SWEAR, I didn't tell him that!! *Triyskan (Vonthu): PLACE THAT IDIOT SCIENTIST UNDER ARREST!!! *Numma: (He was digitally summoned away to Oranos) I PREFER THE TERM AMBITIOUS GENIUS!!!! (He disappeared) *Demqrolle: Well, this is an unfortunate turn of events. This creature clearly has no place in society. And such a shame too. *General Marson: "We'll begin the exicution chambers admediately." *Demqrolle: "Actselly.... I rather for the creature to be sent to exile. As much of a flawed creation of a deranged mind it is, it wouldn't be right to stoop to such a level. Prepare a ship to the most isolated part of any socity." *Sir Prager: Very well. General Vonthu? Take him away. *Vonthu: With damn pleasure! (He cracks his knuckles) *(Icky): "Okay, seriously, how does everyone understand what Stitch and this thing said in that alien dialect?" *(Numma): That's Eycanese. My race's language. *(Jumba): And all my experiments were genetically imprinted to speak my race's language. Likely to guess that they were multilingual. *(Icky): Makes sense. But here's my next big question:... How did you know about the parts you weren't there for? In fact, how's that the case for- *(Belmen): Hello? Magic. I can show the events even without memory of them. *(Icky):... Right, dumb question. *Strogon Commander: (He installed a security system around 1026 as 4 turrets aimed at him when being fed a DNA sample and he was stuck in a containment field)... Security is up. *Vonthu: Good! The Council is sentencing you to exile on a desert asteroid in uncharted space. No life for lightyears. So, relax, enjoy the trip. And don't get any ideas. These guns are biosensor sensitive and only target your genetic signature. The only thing they'll shoot around here, is you! (1026 bites his finger) OWCH!!! YOU LITTLE F***!!! *Strogon Commander: Sir, I must remind you that you're on duty. *Vonthu: Fine! Secure the cell! *Strogon Commander: Sir yes sir! He won't be going anywhere! (Vonthu entered the cockpit approaching Omnican pilots)... *Vonthu: (Looks at his bitten finger) Gah! Does this look infected to you? *Omnican Pilot 1: "Sorry sir, but we are not designated to be medical staff." *Vonthu: "Ughh, I forget that sometimes." *(Icky):... So how'd the tiny mook escape? *(Jokey): Iiiiiit wasn't exactly too hard... I mean, for him. *1026:.... (He stuck his tongue out at one of them as saliva poured out and they faced downward)... Hmmmmm... (He stuck saliva down multiple times) *Strogon Commander: Oh, will you shut up? (1026 was angry, hacked and spit at a spot that the guns fired at) Command Bay *Omnican #1: There's been gunfire in the cell bay! *Omnican #2: I'll open a channel. Cell Bay *1026: (The communicator was fried as the Strogon Commander was frightened)... ("SAIOMARA, BIIIIIIIIIIOTCH!!!") (He spit on his suit and caused the guns to fire at him as he ran panicking comically and the door barrier was melted away by the guns) *Strogon Commander: DAMMIT, JUST 2 DAYS UNTIL RETIREMENT!!! Command Bay *Omnican #1: Oh dear! He's loose on Deck C!! *Vanthu: Clever monster! SEND THE SHIP ON RED ALERT AND SEAL UP EVERYTHING IN EMERGENCY LOCKDOWN!! Cell Bay *1026: ("I'M OUTTA HERE!!") (He breaks free and uses the durasteel as shields from the blasts and tears through the first duraglass barricade then grabs the closing doors) *(Vonthu): SECURITY, CONVERGE ON DOOR 7!!! (Omnicans charged in and found 1026 when he gets through the closing doors and fire at him) *1026: ("S*** S*** S***!!!") (He runs into the vents avoiding the fire) *Omnican Soldier #1: Security to command! It's in the ventilation system! I swear, my insurance better cover my repairs should he blow this ship up! Command Bay *Vonthu: How is that possible? He can't fit. Unless he's accessing the bigger vents that lead straight to the power grid. *(1026): (From vents) ("Thank YOU!") (He crawled off as Vonthu blasted) *Vonthu: NONONONONONONO, DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIIIIEEE!!!! (The power fell)... Grock! I want the vent security drones to go after him! *Omnican 2: "1026 is moving too fast for the drones to activate in time. Prisoner is soon to reach the ship bay." *Vonthu: "THEN TELL ALL AVALUABLE UNITS TO INTERSECT IN THAT BAY?! THAT THING IS NOT TO TOUCH A SINGLE SHIP?! NOT EVEN THE GOOD RED ONE?! THAT ONE'S NOT FULLY PAID OFF YET-" *(1026): ("TOO LATE, S*** EATERS!!!") (The red ship took off) Space *1026: ("YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, C***-S*****S!!!") (He was chased by space drone Omnicans and fired the dual cannons until they exploded when overheated) *Omnican Drone #1: YES!! STUPID VRAT JUST OVERHEATED AND DESTROYED HIS WEAPONS!! WE GOT'IM NOW, BOYS!!! *1026: ("THINK AGAIN, BABY!!!") (He activated a large pull switch) *Voice: Hyperdrive initiated. Charging. Command Bay *Omnican #2: Dear Gods, HE'S ENGAGED HIS H-DRIVE!! *Vonthu: URRGH, DAMMIT!! (On comlink) PURSUIT COMMANDER, GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE, THAT CRAZY FREAKING FREAK IS ABOUT TO MAKE A JUMP!!! Space *PC Omnican Drone: ABORT, ABORT!! RETREAT!! CLEAR THAT SHIP!! (They left) *Ship Voice: Hyperdrive fully charged. *1026: ("SEE YA, SUCKERS!!!") (He activated the hyperdrive and bolted off short-circuiting anything in close range) *Vonthu: DAMMIT!! (Sighs)...... Someone get me the Grand Council, and ship insurance... NOW! Security Council Command Ship *Marson: (Comes in to a room filled with ship trackers) DAMN THAT DAMNED THING, GODS DAMMIT!!! WHERE IS THAT THING?!? *Aurmsean: He's still in hyperspace. *Gruid: Calculating the destination of exit. Coordinates lead to...... Harbanisan? *Marson: That resort homeworld of the Harbins? That's going to be difficult. The biology of that abomination has aquatic genes, and most of the planet is covered in water. It'll be hard to find him. *Waurmic: Well, we're in luck. He's landing on Fivestone Island. Just enough time to find him before he retreats to water. *Toth: We've projected the landing to approximately 6-in-a-half hours. *Marson: Then we must quarantine the island. *???: Wouldn't recommend that! (A Pleakly-like skinny Irithan showed up). Hi there, Officer Blinkly of Urban Development, and I want to say that qurrentining even a small part of a vacation planet, with so many people there, over a rogue biological exspeariment is A RECIPE FOR MASS PANIC?! *Marson: "Oh come now, I'm sure the tourests would understand it's to stop a runaway weapon!" *Blinkly: "Tourests? Maybe. The Harbins?..... Not so much. You see, rumors have it that the Harbins have been getting very uncomfertably friendly with the Bruddlefishes of UIS lately. And the Harbins were promised a very benefictal trade deal of the Burddle's very impressive tecknowagey, only held back by the condition if the Harbins agree to stop playing ball with the USRA." *Marson: "..... Are you trying to imply-" *Blinkly:"Oh yeah. That qurrintine happens, and if it ruins the Harbins' business, we would see them becoming even MORE friendly with the Bruddles! And that means that's another planet within our borders desiding to go it alone!" *Marson: ".... The Bruddle Ambasitor?" *Blinkly: "Ambasitor Inkfart, Sir." *Some of the trackers snickered. *(The Lougers Snickered as well). *Marson: "..... Aw nuts. Inkfart's one of the most convincing Ambassitors in existence. He'll twist the qurrintine operation as an act of recklessness and use our prior failure to secure that thing as incompidence! The Harbins won't feel safe with us if they think that! Damn?! Then we can't qurrintine any part of the planet! So what, do we have to somehow quietly capture a damn super soldier!?" *Blinkly: "Well, it can't be through our troops. If they get spotted, Inkfart will use that against us too!" *Marson: "THEN WHAT'S YOUR IDEA, SMARTASS?! Can we not simply evacuate the entire island?!" *Blinkly: Nope. Attention to any kind of NUSRA activity is sensitive and will alert UIS. This is one of the most popular human resort colonies in the UUniverses, and UIS claims of multiple worlds have caused massive uproar countless times. If it's taken by UIS, we're looking at a BIGGER uproar than ever before. You simply have to do this quietly. *Marson: A quiet capture is far too problematic, and would require an understanding of 1026 that we don't possess. So tell me, Mr. Blinkly, who would you send for this? *Blinkly:... Does he by any chance have some kind of family members?... Foster family, perhaps? *Marson: "..... Awwwwwww, crap." Oranos. *Marson was seen walking with Blinkly as Prisoners laugh and mock. *Blinkly: ".... Friendly cousin?..... (A brutish AUU Mammoth Prisoner stares intently at Blinkly, giving a smooch.).... Neighber with a beard?" *Chokera: "Can I help you, Mr. Marson?" *Marson: "...... Take me, to Dr. Numma." *Chokera: "Any reason for the visit?" *Marson: "Classifived matters of security reasons!" *Chokera: ".... I take it that means it's urgent, so I'll just go right ahead then sir. (Leads the duo)." *Numma was seen stareing angerly had a holo-newspaper that wrote Numma off as an idiotic insane sciencetist and angerly tries to destroy it, only for the newspaper to still be intact because of being a hologram, as the group arrived, Chokera staring kinda embarrised and feeling sorry for him, while Marson stares unfazed as Blinkly cowerdly hides behind him, as Numma noticed just when he was trying to eat the holo-newspaper...... *Numma: ".... (Laughs smugly)..... He proved too much to handle, correct?" *Marson: "..... You knew this was gonna happen, did you ya son of a bitch?!" *Numma: "Hey, in all fairness, I designed 1026 to be an equil to nothing. It's only fair to assume he would escape." *Marson: "...... WELL THANKS FOR NOT WARNING US OF THAT, ASSHOLE?! Thanks to you, that thing escaped to the Harbin homeworld, DURING A UIS AMBASITOR VISIT?! And guess what?! The Harbins have been showing signs of being neighberly to UIS beyond an acceptable limit of "Meh"! If that thing gets found, and if UIS links that to be our fault, WE COULD LOSE THAT PLANET TO THEM?! Worse, they might even keep YOUR creation for themsevles to turn into their means to encourage independence?!" *Numma: "Like I said, 1026 obeys only his instincts." *Marson: ".... Okay, the Dark Rads being able to control him are debatable since they are only a fanactical group, BUT UIS IS A POLOR OPPSITE TO THE USRA?! THEY HAVE THE RESHORCES, THE TEC, AND THE SMARTS TO FIGURE EVERYTHING OUT?! THEY CAN LEARN WHAT MAKES THAT THING TICK?! AND WHEN THEY DO, THEY'LL USE HIM AS A BASIS FOR A UIS CONTROLLED ARMY?! UIS' ARMADA IS DANGERIOUS ENOUGH TO ANY DUMB ENOUGH SOUL TO CHALLNAGE THEM AS IT IS, BUT IF THEY MAKE MORE OF THAT, THING, EVERY USRA LOVING SOUL WILL BE DOOMED TO SUCK UIS' COCK?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!" *Numma: "Eh, 50/50. It be a shame to see UIS with such a powerful bioweapon, but, if it teaches you idiots to respect my genius, then, pardon my french, but, HAIL UIS?! (Laughs maniacly?!)" *Marson: "THAT'S IT?! (Pounces onto Numma and starts fighting him!)" *Chokera: "(On radio) This is Chokera, we got another visit gone south, I need some help breaking it up." *(Lord Shen): "Well aren't you a cheeky basturd to mess with Marson like that?" *(Numma): "I like to see you try to be nice to someone who just throws you away in prison for only following your ambitions." *(Jumba): It's law enforcement. They're not usually nice when doing their job. *Numma: OKAY, DID YOU COME HERE FOR A BETTER REASON THAN TO BEAT ME UP?! *Chokera: (On radio) Scratch that, the prisoner stopped it himself. *Marson: (Sighs) Yes! If you know so much about 1026, then you'll have to bring him back. And to reward you, we'll expunge your criminal record with a warning of probation. *Chokera:... You sure that's a good idea? *Numma: I'm actually agreeing with the Wardeness for once. 1026 won't come easily. But, perhaps if I had the best plasma cannon on the weapon market, I could stun him long enough to finish the job. *Chokera: I was referring to the risks of your freedom. Your experiments are questionably insane. Your monsters are just as indestructible as 1026. All... 1100 of them? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THIS?!? *Numma: Since I was 14. I was a talented prodigy to my family. But even my other experiments have advantageous flaws. *Marson: Well we shall give you an Armatage PC889C Plasma Cannon. Do we have a deal? *Numma:... I suppose. I have a lot to correct after this. *Blinkly: But the planet is easily frightened with this kind of thing. Whose going to keep him in line? *Marson: You. You're the urban development expert, so it should be no problem. *Blinkly laughed. *Blinkly: "Good one, Marson, I never pictured you as a jokester- (Notices Marson leaving) Duh, duh, duh, YOUR NOT JOKING?!" *Numma: "...... So, do we get a space ship to get to the unlucky planet where my creation has been, unleashed too?" *Chokera: "..... If it's okay if you Mr. Blinkly, I'm gonna act as probation officer for Numma, cause it may look like you'll need alot of help." *Blinkly: "(Wimpfully) Understatement of my life......" The Opening Title Plays 'Getting a Duplex/Meeting Lilio' 'Meeting Suture' Transcript Coming soon... Material Coming soon... Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841 Category:Season 1 Episodes